


Never Trust Agents and Superheroes

by Jediknight18



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6030471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jediknight18/pseuds/Jediknight18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara knows something has changed with Alex but she can't pinpoint the exact reason why. There's a little bit of distance between them as Alex tries to back away while Kara tries to scoot closer. It's when Alex's old friend from college joins the DEO that may be the cause. </p><p>Or Agent Vasquez and Alex's old college friend play matchmaker with an unsuspecting Supergirl and an Agent who has been in love with her for a while now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Trust Agents and Superheroes

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Supergirl story and one that is not Agents of Shield. I’ve had a few ideas for Kalex stories but this one is the first one I’ve been able to put all the way through so far. This of course takes place after the whole thing with the Black Mercy and is part AU. Please enjoy.

The first time she realizes that something is different is when they are on the front lines battling against Non and the rest of his crew. The director ends up bringing in more agents to help and besides Vazquez, there’s another one Kara can’t seem to put a name to. She’s not sure if it’s because she’s still trying to clear her head from the Black Mercy but the new agent looks kind of familiar in some ways. Supergirl is just happy to have some form of backup while Alex takes the lead on Astra with Director Henshaw.

The next time Kara suspects something is different is after both her and Alex come back after the battle. Even though Alex is already there in her apartment with James and Winn safe, it still feels like something is not being told. She knows it’s been a tough one after losing the last person of her Kryptonian family.

Alex is hesitant the whole time she is in Kara’s apartment. She shoots off a text real quick before her sister had opened the door. The look on Kara’s face when she sees her and the boys makes her smile just slightly. It’s not enough though to make her smile fully.

A text doesn’t come back to Alex’s phone until after James reveals what the plans for the rest of the night. She looks at it for a moment before Kara catches her. The agent locks her phone and then goes to take a seat next to her sister. She hoped that she wouldn’t need to leave.

_Let me know and I’ll meet you at your apartment when you’re ready._

 

* * *

 

  
 

A few days pass and everything seems to be quiet. Well except for Kara’s time at work. Cat Grant is in a demanding mood the whole week. Something about trying to beat the Daily Planet once again on another story. Kara is pulled in every which way possible and Winn has to try his best to keep her cooled down. James on the other hand wasn’t as much help after he gets put into action taking pictures for Ms. Grant’s next story.

Finally when work does get finished, she tells Winn that she’s heading out to do some Supergirl work and he just tells her to let him know if she needed help.

Kara ends up shaking her head no before heading to her apartment and then to the DEO. She had hoped to find out more what Non was planning and to see if Alex was busy.

When she does arrive in her Supergirl suit, Kara finds the director hunched over a chair that seats Vasquez. There is no sign of Alex anywhere.

“Director Henshaw, is Alex around somewhere?” she asks politely as usual.

Hank shakes his head. “Haven’t seen her since this morning. Have you checked the lab?”

Kara had already checked there when she came into the building. The only people there were a few lab techs.

“Yep, not there.”

Vasquez stops typing for a moment and then spins her chair around to face Kara and Director Henshaw. She has a slightly raised eyebrow and her head tilts just a little bit.

“Check and see if she’s still sparing with Captain Stevens.” Vasquez reports.

Hank raises his hand to his chin and rubs it for a moment.

“Ah, the new guy. Forgot about him.”

“Captain Stevens? Who’s he?” Kara questions.

“A new recruit from the Air Force. But your sister has taken a like to him.”

“Agent Vasquez.” Hank says sternly but then chuckles. “He and Agent Danvers have known each other since college. She helped recruit him with my permission.”

Kara raises her eyebrow this time. Alex was pretty quiet about the people she knew in college. Well besides one or two people and Kara had met half. She doesn’t say anything but leaves the two so they can finish what they were working on.

When she gets closer to the training room, she hears a voice after recognizing Alex’s own. Kara decides to stop by the glass wall to watch.

“Come on fly boy, I thought you would be able to stand this.” Alex says after taking a shot at his feet knocking him over.

The man or fly boy as Alex called him groaned after his back hit the mat. He tries to tilt himself over so he can rub at the pain.

“You’re a tough one to beat, Danvers.”

Kara smiles at the comment before beginning to clap. Both agents look over at her suddenly almost like they were caught.

“Supergirl.” Alex breathes out.

Kara leans off the wall and takes a step forward onto the mat just as Alex helps up the other agent.

“Great shot.” She says.

“Lex got lucky. I totally could have beat her.” The man says.

Alex rolls her eyes before punching him in the arm.

“Blake, you couldn’t stand a chance.”

Kara raises her eyebrow and then looks between the two of them. She’s just slightly confused on what was going on. He raises his arms in defense as Alex just shakes her head. Eventually Supergirl catches the eye of the agent going by Blake.

“Sorry, I should introduce myself.” He says raising his hand. “Captain Blake Stevens, the newbie around here but I’ve known Alex since college.”

“He’s doubling as an agent and an air force captain.” Alex explains.

“So that explains the fly boy nickname.”

“Yep, I fly planes.” Blake says. “I’ve been getting called that by Lex since I enlisted.”

Kara reaches out to shake his hand, giving a genuine smile.

“That’s a hard grip.” He says.

Supergirl lets go and panics slightly until she sees a slight smile from Alex.

“Yeah she does that sometimes. I’m used to it.” The agent explains.

Blake nods. “Make’s sense. It’s nice to meet you though, Kara.”

The girl gasps at the comment and watches the man walk over towards the wall to pick up his jacket. She looks over at Alex and then points over to Blake.

“You told him, did you?” Kara asks.

Alex sighs before answering. “He figured it out on his own after I recruited him.”

They both watch as Blake pulls on his jacket not noticing that the two women were watching what he was up to.

“After the plane incident when you came out, he had been watching Supergirl closely. After I recruited him, he was at my apartment…” Alex started before being cut off.

“Wait, he was at your apartment?” Kara asks.

“Yes Kara.” Alex rolls her eyes. “He’s my friend. Anyway Blake figured it out from pictures.”

“Does that mean other people know?”

Alex shakes her head. “No of course not. Blake just got lucky.”

Kara scrunches her nose.

“Uh Alex, we’re still doing dinner right?” Blake says catching their attention.

“Yeah. I’ll meet you there.” Alex says.

The air force captain gives a thumbs up before heading out leaving the two sisters alone in the training room. Alex was instantly met with the puppy eyes she couldn’t resist. But that wasn’t going to happen this time. She had been trying to distance since she had killed Astra. There was a reason why she and Blake had been hanging out as much as they did.

“What about catching up on Homeland tonight?” Kara asks.

“It will have to be another day, Kara.” Alex says resting a hand on her shoulder.

“Okay.” Comes the quiet response.

 

* * *

 

 

Alex has never been so thankful to make it out without falling into Kara’s puppy eyed trap. Normally she never says no when that begins. The agent makes it in record time to Noonan’s and when she looks at her watch, she thinks it’s much later even though it’s not. But there is Blake sitting at a table reading something on his phone. He was always doing that.

“Hey.” Alex says taking a seat across from him.

It takes him a second to respond as he raises a finger to have her wait. She can only assume that it’s because he’s finishing up reading an article. When he finally looks up, Alex can hear the lock of his phone and Blake is smiling.

“Sorry, didn’t want to lose my spot.” He says.

“It’s alright. Did you order already?”

He nods his head yes. “Got your usual, the meal you were talking about getting.”

Alex smiles. She really never got anything different when she and Kara would come here for dinner.

“So how did Kara take your dinner plans?”

“She tried to use the puppy dog look, Blake. Do you know how hard it is to say no to that?”

The air force captain laughs. He knows about that expression. Alex had told him about that many of times while they were in college. It had caused a number of times for her to come back later than planned while on vacations and long weekends when Alex hadn’t had classes.

“I know you’re trying to avoid her but you’ll have to get past it before it messes your relationship up with her.”

“I killed her aunt, Blake. The only living member of her family.”

“No, Henshaw killed her. Alex you don’t need to worry.”

The agent groans just as their food and drink comes served by the waiter. He sets down the plates and then asks if everything looks okay before Blake dismisses him so they can begin eating.

Part way through, Blake does get Alex to start talking about Kara. Even though he hadn’t meant to, the story just went back to her. The agent had gotten talking about everything she had loved about her foster sister and it didn’t hit him until he heard how Alex thought Kara’s eyes sparkled every time she smiled.

“You love her don’t you?” he questions after finishing chewing the pasta noodle he had.

Alex raises her eyebrow with a confused expression.

“She’s my sister. Of course I love her.”

Blake shakes his head. “No, you’re in love with her.”

“Blake.”

“That’s why this whole situation with her aunt is bothering you. You’re worried she might not see you as the hero you are.”

“Blake.”

“That’s why you and I could never work in college. Well that and you told me you were a lesbian after you pushed me away.”

Alex sighs as she watches her friend’s explanation on why everything was happening. Yes, she did tell him that after he had kissed her. Although it was partly her fault for leading him on. Nothing seemed to get past Blake though after that with her.

“So how long have you had feelings?” Blake finally asks.

“Too long.”

Blake scrunches his nose to the point where his glasses fall down slightly down his nose. They were something that he had put on after he left the DEO. He personally hated contacts but he needed them for flying. To be honest his vision wasn’t that much off perfect.

“Like how long?”

Alex covers part of her face with her hand so Blake can’t see her expression.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to tell me.” He finishes.

Alex takes her hand off her face. “Actually you should probably know it was before you and I got closer.”

“So now you’re afraid she could never love you back if she found out what really happened.”

“Blake, she doesn’t even like me that way. She’s had a crush on James since he arrived at CatCo.”

The captain made an hmm noise before taking a sip of his drink. Alex knew that sound and look instantly. Blake was thinking of a plan. He just wasn’t going to tell her yet.

“Don’t you dare.” Alex tells him.

“What?”

“I know what you’re thinking.”

“Do you?”

Alex groans. She hated when he played hard like this.

“Trust me, I got this.” He says.

“How?”

“She has feelings for you too. I’ve seen it from the past week when I was stuck on base with Vasquez. By the way does she have a boyfriend?”

“You’ve seen that?” Alex questions before realizing the second part. “And no, you’re not her type.”

“Not her type as in it’s me? Or it’s because I’m a guy?”

Alex rolls her eyes. “Because you’re a guy.”

Blake huffs a bit of air before answering. “Why does this always happen?”

Alex raises an eyebrow once more.

“Anyway, she and I kind have made a bet.”

“And what was that?”

“Well it’s not so much as a bet but we both said one of you had a crush on the other. So far I’m winning.”

“Vasquez thinks Kara has a crush on me? That’s daring for her betting wise.”

“She has her reasons, I can’t remember.”

Alex shakes her head and then pushes her plate off to the side as she finished it. Blake is just about done with his when the waiter comes over with the check. The agent is about to grab it but she’s too slow. Blake already has his credit card ready and is placing it in the check folder before handing it back to the waiter.

“Blake.” Alex says sternly. “I was going to pay.”

“Don’t worry about it. You need this so it’s my treat.” He says.

They receive the receipt and his card back minutes later and then they’re walking back to the parking garage where Blake had his car. Alex had walked from her apartment since it was still fairly nice out when she had left the DEO.

“So a ride home I take it?” the captain asks.

“Actually I’ll stay at Kara’s. Maybe we’ll actually get a few episodes watched…” Alex looks at her phone’s time. “Before midnight since its only eight twenty right now.”

Blake smiles as he unlocks the doors to his car before they get in.

 

* * *

 

 

Alex bids Blake good night after he drops her off in front of Kara’s apartment. She takes the elevator up and when she gets to the floor, she takes a deep breath.

Next is knocking on the door. It only takes a few seconds for Kara to answer the door with a crushing hug.

“Kara, you’re squishing me.” Alex manages to get out.

“Sorry, sorry.” She says pulling herself off her older sister. “What are you doing here? Thought you’d still be out on that dinner date.”

Alex bits her lip for a moment before explaining.

“It wasn’t a date. Just two friends having dinner. Plus I wanted to come over at watch those episodes of Homeland we missed.”

That puts a smile to Kara’s face as she closes the door behind them and then skips towards the kitchen.

“I’ll get the ice cream.”

Alex looks down at the ground and smiles. How could she ever say no to this girl? The agent just had to figure how to keep her from finding out who really killed Astra.

 

* * *

 

 

Blake gets half way home when he receives a text from Vasquez telling him to come into the DEO. He arrives on base shortly after to find her still on the computer as she was tasked with supervising the night team.

“You don’t ever go home do you?” he asks coming up behind her.

“It doesn’t seem like it. Although I’m not the only one.” She explains before pointing towards where Director Henshaw was working at. “How was dinner with Agent Danvers?”

A smirk came across the captain’s face.

“I think you owe me.”

Vasquez shakes her head. “Not yet. But I’m taking Danvers admitted it.”

“In a long way I would say.”

“So do you want to go along with a phase two?”

“And that would be what exactly?”

“We get Supergirl to admit herself?” Vasquez questions hopefully.

The captain shakes his head but with a smile on his face.

“Let’s do this.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve had this in my head for a few days. I kind of have a few ideas what are going to happen but it shouldn’t be more than five at least three chapters. Thought this would be a little bit different and also incorporate Vazquez into it more. Some of the story might line up with next week’s episode. Let me know what you think. Also as of right now I don’t have anyone imagined as Captain Blake Stevens right now so if you have an idea, let me know. Next chapter should feature more of Kara and a little bit of the boys and Lucy. 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at [Clintbartonishawkeye](http://clintbartonishawkeye.tumblr.com)


End file.
